mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Naberi
About Naberi Naberi is a character in the Mortal Kombat series who makes his debut as DLC for Mortal Kombat X. He appears with the second round of characters in Kombat Pack 2. He is the second of the four to be released. He is featured alongside ... Appearance *'Ghost:' Naberi equips kama on his waist. Mask is white. *'Dark Lord:' Naberi equips skeleton gauntlets. Mask is black. *'Seven Sins:' Naberi equips kusarigama on his waist. Mask is red. Combat Characteristics Variations *'Ghost'; adds Noob-based special moves. Uses kama. (MKX) *'Dark Lord'; adds Raven-based special moves. Uses claws. (MKX) *'Seven Sins'; adds various special revolving the seven sins. Uses kusarigama. (MKX) Signature Moves *'Shurikens:' Naberi throws two shurikens, one from each hand. The two come together in a circle-like process, hitting the opponent at either close medium, or far ranges. (MKX) **'Dead-On', throws three shurikens, in the same manner, one after another. *'Kama/Claw/Kusi- Flurry:' Naberi slashes three times at the opponent. The weapon used and the name of the move change according to his variation and stance. Claw Flurry has the shortest range but pops the opponent up. (MKX) **The enhanced version adds an addition hit to pop the opponent up. (Ghost and Seven Sins) **The enhanced version has Naberi do a front-flip slash, to end a combo. (Dark Lord) *'Demon Stance:' Naberi screeches and changes his Ghoul Ball into Soul Bomb and Black Raven into Raven Season without the use of meter. (MKX) **Exclusive to Ghost and Dark Lord. *'Quick Kama/Gama:' Naberi, in air, flings his weapon at the grounded opponent and pulls it back. (MKX) **Exclusive to Ghost and Seven Sins. **'Drawn To Blood', increased damage. *'Ghoul Ball:' Naberi shoots a spirit ball from his chest at the opponent, disabling their block. This move is taken from Noob. (MKX) **Exclusive to Ghost. **'Soul Bomb', disables their special moves as well. *'Ghoul Charge:' Naberi sends out a brute ghost apparition to grabs, lift, and break the opponent's back. (MKX) **Exclusive to Ghost. **The enhanced version breaks the opponents back further and tosses them up to further a combo. *'Ghoul Teleport:' Naberi disappearing, then reappears behind his opponent, he grabs them and slams them on the ground. This move is taken from Noob. (MKX) **Exclusive to Ghost. **'Limbo', teleports through the ground two additional times. *'Black Raven:' Naberi fires a magic raven from his chest. (MKX) **Exclusive to Dark Lord. **'Raven Season', smaller ravens swarm around the opponent, stunning them. *'Krush:' Naberi uses telekinesis to crush the opponent into a ball then blow them back. (MKX) **Exclusive to Dark Lord. **The enhanced version increases the damage. *'Raven Kick:' Naberi backflip kicks the opponent. (MKX) **Exclusive to Dark Lord. *'Wrath and Pride:' Naberi screeches and gains a significant damage buff to his Throw. The opponent also cannot grab him in this state. (MKX) **Exclusive to Seven Sins. *'Gluttony:' Naberi grabs on the opponent and bites their chest. (MKX) **Exclusive to Seven Sins. **'Lust', puts the opponent in a lust-like state after biting them. **The enhanced version has him bites longer and more feriously. *'X-Ray Move - Without a Trace:' Naberi slashes down at the opponent, using claws, to initiate the x-ray. He then slashes the opponent three times before kicking them in the side, breaking a few ribs. He then slahes them to face him and digs his claws into their chest, ripping down their flesh. He finishes by slashing their chest, then stomach, to make them bend over, and delivering a powerful knee that breaks their skull. (MKX) *'Throw:' Naberi grabs the opponent and places his thumbs on their forehead. After they scream in terror, he blasts them back. (MKX) **'Envy:' Naberi grabs the opponent and rips out their stomach, bursting it on his face, replenishing a portion of his health. Exclusive to Seven Sins when life is below 10%. (MKX) Fatalities *'The Witherer:' Naberi stabs the opponent in the chest and begins to drain their life. Their eyes roll back into their head as this continues. When he is finished, the opponent's withered and lifeless body falls to the ground, shattering their weak bones on impact. (MKX) *'Hell Hound:' Naberi morphs into a Cerberus and jumps on the opponent, biting and clawing their face. The opponent tries to push Naberi off but as his the claws on his feet continue to climb their body, they are soon split from the waist down. This instantly kills the loser and Naberi continues to eat their face away. (MKX) Brutalities *'Damned for Eternity:' Naberi completes his Damn You All combo and continues slashing another five times before kicking the opponent to pieces. Perform all special moves in a single match. Opponent must have less than 20% health. Perform 3 uppercuts in the first round. (MKX) *'Head's Up:' Naberi's finishing blow in his x-ray decapitates his opponent. Hold Up when final blow is being performed. (MKX) *'Naberitual:' Naberi uses his Soul Bomb to make the opponent explode. Their severed head soon falls to the ground afterwards. Must be jump distance. Must be have a bar of meter. Must use Soul Bomb, but not in Demon Stance. (MKX) **Exclusive to Ghost. *'Gravity Falls:' Naberi smashes the opponent head on impact of his Limbo. Must have a bar of meter. Must press down before impact. (MKX - Secret) **Exclusive to Ghost. *'Swarmed:' Naberi sends his crows during Raven Season to devour the opponent's head, leaving nothing but the skull. Must be jump distance. Must be in Demon Stance. (MKX) **Exclusive to Dark Lord. *'Visions:' Naberi makes the opponent's head explode during his Throw. Must be in Wrath and Pride. Must perform a 7-hit combo after an enhanced Throw. (MKX) **Exclusive to Seven Sins. *'Surgeon:' Naberi cuts his Envy Throw short and instead of bursting, he throws it away and rips out more organs. Must have less than 10% health. (MKX - Secret) **Exclusive to Seven Sins. Trivia *Add. Additional Details MKX Character Select Screen: *When he is picked, he walks forward with his head down. *When his variation is picked, either ghosts, ravens, or random colors (depicting the sins) will burst out his back. *When both characters are ready, he'll point his finger at the opponent before turning and walking off-screen. In his intro: *When he speaks first, he does his Ghoul Teleport in from sky and, with his head, says his line; then emphasizes the mask in his hand before he puts it on (the opponent says their line); then he, with his mask on, says his line as he gets in his stance. *When he speaks second, he walks in with a cobra around his arm; (the opponent says their line); his cobra hisses as he says his line; (then the opponent says their second line). In game: *Symbols of variations: **Ghost: A black face with glowing blue eyes. **Dark Lord: Ravens swarming. **Seven Sins: A '7' in a red circle. *Breaker: Will either push the opponent back with Kama, Claws, or Kusarigama, depending on variation. *Alternate Color: Gray **Original Costume - His scarf and pants turn dark gray. *When he wins a round, he begins to violently shake and a demon will burst out his chest, taunting the opponent before quickly going back in. *If he wins too close to the opponent, his cobra will wrap itself around his arm as he walks back, then disintegrate. *When he wins the match, he morphs into a giant raven and flies off-screen. *After Brutality: A demon bursts out of his chest, says a quote, and goes back in his chest. Gallery KGNG3.png|Naberi's Kusarigama Category:Venommm Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Character Category:Downloadable Content